Oakfur
Oakfur is a small brown tom with yellow eyes. History In the Original Series Fire and Ice :Oakpaw is first seen at a Gathering with his new mentor, Wetfoot. Wetfoot introduces him to Fireheart, who greets him warmly. Oakpaw timidly greets him back. Forest of Secrets : Rising Storm : A Dangerous Path : In this book, he is made a warrior and receives the name Oakfur. The Darkest Hour :Oakfur is seen at the confrontation between TigerClan and LionClan, with Tawnypaw close by his side. He is assigned as her mentor in ShadowClan after she left ThunderClan. In the Super Edition Series Firestar's Quest : It is noted that his apprentice, Tawnypaw, becomes a warrior in this book with the name of Tawnypelt. In the New Prophecy Series Midnight : He is shown to have a new apprentice, Smokepaw. Moonrise : Dawn : His apprentice, Smokepaw, dies after falling from a cliff. Starlight :Oakfur appears on a ShadowClan patrol with Cedarheart, Tawnypelt, Rowanclaw, and Talonpaw when Brambleclaw accidentally crosses the new ShadowClan border. Twilight :Squirrelflight spots Oakfur at the first Gathering on the island with his Clanmates, Russetfur and Rowanclaw. :Later, he is part of the patrol to drive off the two kittypets causing trouble in ShadowClan. Oakfur, Rowanclaw, Thornclaw and Cloudtail creep behind the kittypets to cut off their escape route. :Oakfur tells his Clanmate, Rowanclaw at a Gathering that it was hard not to admire Firestar when he took in Daisy and her kits, and he asks if Blackstar would turn down three extra warriors for his Clan. Sunset :Oakfur watches Berrykit struggle when he is caught in a fox-trap, with the rest of a ShadowClan patrol. :Later, he threatens Stormfur to step over the border, and they would show him how fierce they are. :He is later seen with a patrol marking the border between ShadowClan and ThunderClan; as Brambleclaw's patrol attacks them, he fights against Sandstorm. He flees when ThunderClan reinforcements arrive, letting out a screech of terror. :Later, Tawnypelt remarks to Brambleclaw that she was patrolling with Blackstar and Oakfur on the RiverClan border when Hawkfrost told them that ThunderClan got attacked by badgers . In the Power of Three Series The Sight :Oakfur is part of the ShadowClan patrol that was caught stealing ThunderClan territory. He mocks Brambleclaw, saying that a blind kit, Jaypaw, had realized they were there before he did. He further insults them by calling them half-kittypets and crippled. Brambleclaw threatens him that if they moved the border, they'd have to fight for it, Oakfur confidently asks him if he's sure ShadowClan won't win. He lifts his tail, and many more ShadowClan warriors appear over the rise. As the battle ensues, he attacks Firestar with another warrior until Lionpaw pulls Oakfur away and attacks him, flinging him against a tree and dazing him. :Later, Littlecloud comments to Leafpool that Oakfur is still limping, and Leafpool tells him he should try wrapping his paw with comfrey every night. :Oakfur later insults ThunderClan at a Gathering, calling them kittypets and outsiders, before Squirrelflight calms the Gathering with her idea of the daytime gathering. Dark River : Outcast :Oakfur is part of a ShadowClan patrol that catches Berrynose and Birchfall in ShadowClan territory. He comments that ThunderClan never cared about boundaries. :When Firestar comments about how the border scent is faint, Oakfur tells him the patrol is the evening patrol, and they were there to renew the scent markers. Eclipse : Long Shadows : Sunrise :Oakfur is part of the patrol that comes to the ThunderClan camp to ask why three ThunderClan warriors had been in ShadowClan territory. :He also has Tigerpaw as an apprentice in this book. In the Omen of the Stars Series ''The Fourth Apprentice : :His apprentice, Tigerpaw, has become a warrior now and received the name Tigerheart. Oakfur has a new apprentice now; Ferretpaw. Fading Echoes :Oakfur is only seen once on a patrol with his apprentice, Ferretpaw. The patrol finds Jayfeather and Squirrelflight near the ShadowClan border. The ShadowClan cats bring them to the camp so Jayfeather and Squrrelflight can ask Littlecloud for help with Briarlight, since her back legs broke. Night Whispers : In the Field Guide Series Battles of the Clans :In "''Blackstar Speaks: Ambush by the Lake", Oakfur is part of the patrol (consisting of Blackstar, Tawnypelt, Cedarheart, Rowanclaw, and Oakfur) to claim part of RiverClan territory for ShadowClan. The patrol meets a RiverClan patrol, consisting of Mistyfoot, Swallowtail, Stonestream, and Voletooth. After Blackstar orders the attack, Oakfur is seen fighting with Stonestream. Blackstar then orders the patrol to surround the RiverClan cats, which Oakfur obeys, standing next to his leader. He curls his lip at Stonestream when the RiverClan warrior takes a step toward Blackstar. Quotes Character Pixels References and Citations Category:ShadowClan Cat Category:Warriors Category:Senior Warrior Category:A Dangerous Path characters Category:The Darkest Hour characters Category:Firestar's Quest characters Category:Midnight characters Category:Moonrise characters Category:Dawn characters Category:Starlight characters Category:Twilight characters Category:Sunset characters Category:The Sight characters Category:Dark River characters Category:Outcast characters Category:Eclipse characters Category:Long Shadows characters Category:Sunrise characters Category:The Fourth Apprentice characters Category:Mentors Category:Minor Character Category:LionClan (Modern) Cat Category:Fading Echoes characters Category:TigerClan (Modern) Cat Category:Battles of the Clans characters Category:Minor Character Category:Fire and Ice characters Category:Forest of Secrets characters Category:Rising Storm characters Category:Night Whispers characters Category:Characters